hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16
The sixteenth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on May 8, 2009. It adapts the strip The Story Of China And Teensy Japan from the webcomic "Extra Stories". Plot Summary In a short pre-opening section set in the present day, China introduces himself and informs the audience that he'll be telling an old story... Teensy Japan China, walking through a bamboo forest, stresses over how his body has been aching every day due to the political struggles in his land. He quickly stops in his tracks, noticing an unfamiliar child standing in the middle of the forest. China recognizes the mysterious boy as a new nation, proceeding to comment on how small he is and how tough it must be for him to have been born in such solitude. He introduces himself to the child, but is taken aback by the child's blunt, rude introduction that he gives in return: "Hello, China-of-where-the-sun-falls. I am Japan-of-where-the-sun-rises." He Invented Hiragana After some time has passed, China realizes that the now-older Japan still hasn't learned to write, only drawing pictures to communicate. He shows Japan a sheet with kanji on it, and says that he can learn to write letters by using them. Japan begins to write, but winds up inventing hiragana, much to the shock of China. He's (Not) My Brother In a voice-over, China narrates that Japan continued to grow well, as it is shown that Japan invented a wind-up puppet to carry cups of green tea. As the two men walk through a town, China congratulates Japan on growing up fast. He then catches sight of a giant panda walking by, and introduces his panda friend to Japan. The panda asks if Japan is a relative of his. A proud China responds that Japan is indeed his little brother, while Japan hesitates to admit being one, much to the annoyance of his "older brother". The Rabbit Pounds The Moon Japan and China sit outside at night, looking up at the moon. China asks Japan what he plans to do with his life from now on. Japan replies that he wants to become stronger, and that soon, perhaps the power of the Occident will reach Asia. He continues, saying that at that time, he plans to fight, no matter what he must sacrifice. China becomes frustrated, saying that he can't understand such complicated things. His attention is then diverted by the moon once more, as he points out to Japan that the "rabbit on the moon" is blending herbs for medicine. Japan however, believes that it is pounding mochi instead. Preview: America's Cleaning Of The Storage Another preview for the episode is shown, this time with more shots of America's storage room. A caption reads that "Good and bad are bound together in one place". A new shot of America and England is shown, as the two stand on the battlefield at the Revolutionary War. America tells England that he wants freedom. The next caption reads: "That day we definitely held hands". A flashback shot of young America and England holding hands is shown after it, followed by a title shot for "America's Cleaning Of The Storage". The final shot that follows is England charging on the battlefield, screaming that he won't allow it (America's freedom). A final note reads that the episode will be coming the following week, and for viewers to look forward to it. Character Appearances *China *Japan Preview: "America's Cleaning Of The Storage" *America *England/UK Voice Cast *China: Yuki Kaida *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Young Japan: Ai Iwamura *Panda: Hozumi Gōda Preview:"America's Cleaning Of The Storage" *America (English vocals), England (English vocals), Narrator: Jun'ichi Kanemaru English Dub Cast *China: Clarine Harp *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Young Japan: Alexis Tipton Trivia *The most notable omission from this adaptation was a sequence that came after China and Japan discussing the moon: Sometime later, China calls Japan inside to come eat the zong zi he cooked. However, Japan takes out his katana and proceeds to violently betray China, setting in motion the event of the first Sino-Japanese War. *Another sequence omitted was a present-day (WWII) scene with China and Russia, in the middle of a bar, as China finishes relating his story and laments over how war has changed Japan. Russia assures him that everything will be fine, as eventually, "everyone will become one with Russia." *In the original strip, China introduced Japan to Tibet, instead of a giant panda. Japan also flat-out denied being a younger brother in the manga, while in the anime, it is his hesitation to admit being one that irritates China. *In the moon-gazing sequence, Japan's line about the "Battle Of Keichoo," present in the manga version, has also been omitted. *In the preview for the next episode, England is referred to specifically as England in the English dialogue. Due to Igirisu being used interchangeably for both England and United Kingdom, he has been referred to with both names in merchandising. However, this marks the first time that his name has been outright given as England in the anime adaptation. *In its original Animate.TV broadcast, this episode ran 30 seconds longer due to the addition of adverts for the second Hetalia character CD. *The FUNimation adaptation of this episode also redubs the preview for "Storage", replacing Kanemaru's vocals with those of Eric Vale and Scott Freeman. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates